


Strawberry Fields Forever

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quickies, Romance, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с клубники (на самом деле, гораздо раньше).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joe

У Джо не было даже морального выбора на то, чтобы не любить походы по магазинам, потому что такие вылазки он совершал чаще с Софией и реже — с Томом. От Джо требовалось недюжинное мужество в такие разы, потому что в первом случае ему приходилось убеждать девушку в том, что ей вовсе не надо худеть, а во втором — в том, что у Тома вполне стандартная фигура. У того был спокойный характер, но чем дольше они рыскали по магазинам в поисках подходящих вещей для него, тем больше у того портилось настроение. Джо вздыхал каждый раз, когда брюки или джинсы оказывались Тому слишком велики или слишком коротки, и заклинал судьбу послать им, наконец, подходящие штаны, или Тому — несколько вовсе не лишних килограммов.  
  
В торговом центре они были не сами — после изнурительных поисков они с остальными ребятами договорились встретиться в кафе. Том нес несколько пакетов с обновками, в том числе с белыми укороченными брюками, которые были ему несколько велики — он купил их в сердцах, отчаявшись, а Джо просто поостерегся предлагать ему поискать еще. Он был уверен, что сейчас тот вкусно поест и успокоится.  
  
Так и произошло, хотя разомлевший от сытости Том все равно приструнил Джо, потребовав не бросаться корками от пиццы в Майлза хотя бы в общественном месте. Тут Джош предложил взять десерт, увидев его на картинке в меню, и все согласились, соблазнившись спелой красной клубникой на пирожных. Не самая подходящая закуска к пиву, конечно, но они и не такие сочетания пробовали.  
  
Когда десерты принесли, все были приятно удивлены тем, что фотография в меню не обманывала: на тарелке действительно лежало много спелых крупных ягод, даже без хвостиков. Джо не удержался и сфотографировал десерт, ворча и отмахиваясь от подколов друзей насчет того, что фотографировать еду — мейнстрим и дурной тон. В отместку он приделал им в снэпчате клубнику вместо голов.  
  
«Какого цвета клубника, Том?» — начал приставать Майлз. Том зыркнул на него, отвлекаясь от пирожного, и проговорил с набитым ртом: «Отвали». Джо вдруг стало интересно, и он с любопытством спросил: «Не обижайся, Том. А правда, какой ты ее видишь?» Том поднял на него взгляд — он не мог огрызнуться на вежливость — и пробормотал: «Ну, она такая… желто-синяя. Больше желтая». Он взял одну из ягод в пальцы и поднес ее к глазам, задумчиво рассмотрев. Джо все еще наблюдал за ним, поэтому был застигнут врасплох, когда Том обхватил ягоду губами и откусил от нее половину, причмокнув.  
  
Джо снял очки и протер их футболкой, щурясь по сторонам — никто не обратил внимания на то же, что и он, так что он решил, что у него как-то исказилось восприятие после пары-тройки часов наблюдения за тем, как Том беспрестанно то раздевается, то одевается. Тем не менее, несмотря на плохое зрение, Джо прекрасно различал цвета и не мог не заметить, как и без того яркие губы Тома окрашиваются красным соком. «Вкусная», — сказал Том и облизнул пальцы. Тут Джо осознал, что еще не попробовал ягоды из своей порции и поспешно сунул одну в рот. Клубника и в самом деле была хорошей и не кислой.  
  
Он взглянул на то, как Чарли и Майлз спорили о чем-то своем и заметил, что Том снова заскучал. Чтобы расшевелить его, Джо стащил одну ягоду с его тарелки — Том не успел хлопнуть его по руке. «Эй», — возмутился он и протянул руку, чтобы сделать то же самое, но Джо взял клубнику и протянул ее Тому. Тот на секунду растерялся, а потом потянулся за ней и осторожно взял губами, глядя Джо в глаза. Он тут же почувствовал, что на них смотрят — как только они оба повернулись к друзьям, те загалдели снова, сделав вид, что ничего не видели. Как бы Джо ни хотелось покормить Тома с рук еще, он был против того, чтобы на них смотрели.  
  
Он доел свой десерт, который расковырял ранее, задумавшись, специально ли Том красовался перед ним. Украдкой взглянув на него через стол снова, он рассмотрел его унылое серовато-бледное лицо и отбросил эту мысль. Том никогда не умел красоваться и не пытался научиться для своей карьеры; он также не умел подать себя красивей и привлекательней, чем был на самом деле. Это просто он сам уже не о том думает.  
  
И все равно Джо не мог ничего с собой поделать и теперь смотрел на Тома снова, как в средней школе, когда тот резко вырос на голову выше его — исподлобья, чтобы никто не заметил, что ему приходится задирать голову. Он отправился в уборную, чтобы вымыть руки, умыться и собраться с мыслями, но Том неожиданно увязался следом. «У меня все руки липкие», — пояснил он и включил кран, чтобы вымыть их. Волосы, как обычно, упали ему на лицо, и он заправил их за уши привычным изящным жестом. А затем взглянул на Джо внимательными серыми глазами и спросил: «Чего ты все время смотришь, а?»  
  
У Джо екнуло сердце, хоть он и прекрасно понимал, что его взгляды были слишком заметными. Весь имевшийся у него жизненный опыт подсказывал, что куда лучше проявить чувства искренне, чем увиливать и притворяться. Так что он ступил навстречу Тому и попытался поцеловать его, обхватив его тонкий стан руками, но промахнулся. «Ох», — удивленно сказал Том, опершись на рукомойник позади себя — по правде говоря, проявления чувств Джо были для него не в новинку. Сам Джо снова почувствовал себя в своей тарелке и едва ли не впервые поблагодарил природу за свой рост, который позволял ему целовать шею Тома, белую и тонкую, с цепочкой, на которой висел его ключ.  
  
«Джо, ты меня смущаешь», — пробормотал Том, вертя головой, но, впрочем, не пытаясь отстраниться. «А ты меня дразнишь», — отозвался Джо в паузе между поцелуями и посмотрел на выступающие ключицы Тома так, как будто они были еще одним десертом. «Ничего подобного, — вспыхнул Том и завертелся в его объятии ужом, уловив необычное настроение Джо. — Прекрати, сейчас кто-то зайдет».  
  
Джо вдруг разом опомнился, осознав, что они никогда не заходили дальше вполне невинных поцелуев, а туалет пиццерии — не лучшее место для чего-то большего. Ему вдруг стало стыдно за свое поведение, поэтому он крепко обнял Тома, уже без притязаний, и уткнулся ему в грудь. «Прости, Томми, — извинился он. — Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло». Том спокойно приобнял его в ответ и нарочито вежливо спросил: «Давно не виделся с Софией?» Джо фыркнул с ноткой раздражения: «При чем здесь это».  
  
Он сам не знал, при чем или ни при чем. Неловко отстранившись, Джо поймал все такой же внимательный взгляд Тома. Губы у него были яркие-яркие, и от мысли, что это оттого, что он их закусывал, сердце у Джо сладко замирало. «А при том, — заявил тот, — что тебе кажется, что я похож на девушку, да? Поэтому тебе хочется так себя вести». Джо даже не сразу нашелся с ответом — спасибо Тому, что ему вздумалось выгораживать его. «Это здесь тоже ни при чем», — упрямо возразил Джо. Том вздохнул.  
  
Джо был не настолько подслеповат, чтобы не замечать женственности Тома, но он знал его и зубастым ребенком, и долговязым зловредным подростком, так что уж точно не ассоциировал его с девушкой. Ко всему прочему, Том был не мягким, а костлявым, не теплым, а с вечно холодными руками и ногами, не смешливым, а угрюмым. Джо стало невыразимо горько от того, что его любовь к Тому, как к младшему брату, гипертрофировалась и заставила его хотеть большего.  
  
«Тогда послушай меня, — сказал Том, решительно сведя свои тонкие брови. — Я действительно не дразню тебя. Я таким не занимаюсь», — с ноткой желчи добавил он. Джо совсем поник, но тут Том закончил свою мысль: «Но я хочу попробовать с парнем». Он выпалил это и уставился на Джо почти-сердито, как будто в этом его желании был виноват как раз он. Джо понятия не имел, что творилось в голове у Тома, поэтому уставился на него в изумлении. Том поджал губы и сказал еще жестче — слова явно давались ему с большим трудом: «А тебе я доверяю больше всех». Джо совершенно растерялся и не нашел ничего лучше, чем машинально ответить: «Спасибо».  
  
Больше ему ничего выдумывать и не пришлось, потому что дверь рядом с ними приоткрылась, и в проеме показалось круглое лицо Майлза. «У вас еда не пошла, что ли? — осведомился он. — Ах, они тут стоят и беседуют. Ну понятно».  
  
«Прикрой дверь с той стороны, Фэтхэд», — посоветовал Джо. Том пихнул его в бок и собрался выходить, так что он пошел следом. «Соберешься с мыслями — скажешь мне», — негромко бросил Том, пока они еще не присоединились к остальным.  
  
Джо почесал в затылке, поразившись умению Тома вечно обводить его вокруг пальца. Он думал, что ранит его чувства своими бесцеремонными приставаниями, но тот в очередной раз удивил его, сделав ему предложение прямей некуда. Как говорится, предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться.


	2. Tom

Том по­пытал­ся во­рочать­ся на кро­хот­ной кой­ке в его спаль­ном от­се­ке ав­то­буса, но быс­тро бро­сил это де­ло, по­тому что в нем он мог толь­ко ле­жать на спи­не, под­жав но­ги. Он бы срав­нил это с ле­жани­ем в гро­бу, но да­же эту «ме­бель» под­го­ня­ют под рост вла­дель­ца.  
  
Хоть он и ус­тал за день, но все ни­как не мог ус­нуть и поч­ти фи­зичес­ки ощу­щал, как тя­жело во­роча­ют­ся мыс­ли у не­го в го­лове. Он ду­мал о том, что на­гово­рил се­год­ня Джо — нет, он дол­го об­ду­мывал эти сло­ва и не ляп­нул их спон­танно, но все еще сом­не­вал­ся, сто­ило ли это де­лать. Ко­неч­но, Джо от­несся к его сло­вам по-доб­ро­му и не выс­ме­ял его, хо­тя и яв­но был рас­те­рян (иног­да То­му ка­залось, что Джо от­но­сит­ся к не­му лас­ко­вей, чем род­ная мать). И, ес­тес­твен­но, он сто­ял на пер­вом мес­те в лич­ном то­пе То­ма… на это пред­при­ятие, ес­ли мож­но так вы­разить­ся.  
  
Том пред­ска­зу­емо вспом­нил весь имев­ший­ся у не­го опыт с про­тиво­полож­ным по­лом и раз­дра­жен­но вы­дох­нул. Де­вуш­кам он нра­вил­ся, но быс­тро их ра­зоча­ровы­вал, ког­да тем на­до­еда­ло иг­рать с ним, как с кук­лой — а это, в свою оче­редь, не мог­ло не раз­дра­жать То­ма. По­нача­лу он шел у них на по­воду, ра­ду­ясь вни­манию, но за­час­тую ему при­ходи­лось де­лать ве­щи, ко­торые ему сов­сем не нра­вились, и не по­лучать ни­чего вза­мен. Удов­летво­рять их осо­бен­но не по­луча­лось, и это боль­но би­ло по са­молю­бию, да и под­ру­ги не осо­бен­но ста­рались ра­ди не­го. По мне­нию То­ма, ког­да те­бе двад­цать три го­да, уже по­ра оп­ре­делять­ся, как луч­ше ре­али­зовать свое ли­бидо.  
  
Ос­та­валось при­думать, ко­го в это впу­тать. В па­ру та­ких но­чей в ав­то­бусе он ме­тодич­но пе­реби­рал в го­лове всех ма­ло-маль­ски прив­ле­катель­ных для не­го пар­ней и муж­чин и рас­кла­дывал свои чувс­тва по по­лоч­кам. Том кор­чил ро­жи сам се­бе в тем­но­те, пы­та­ясь из­гнать из го­ловы об­раз сво­его са­мого боль­шо­го и пло­хо скры­ва­емо­го ув­ле­чения — гос­по­ди бо­же, во вре­мя тех трех но­чей в Дуб­ли­не он хо­дил как чум­ная мар­тов­ская кош­ка — и сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на бо­лее ре­аль­ных кан­ди­датах.  
  
Джо, ко­неч­но, при­ходил на ум пер­вым — Том неж­но лю­бил его в от­вет и счи­тал сво­им луч­шим дру­гом. Здесь плю­сы бы­ли на­лицо: ему не­чего сты­дить­ся пе­ред Джо, у то­го оче­вид­но ку­да боль­ше опы­та и он точ­но не сде­ла­ет То­му ни­чего пло­хого. А еще ему нра­вилась его спон­танность и не­пос­редс­твен­ность — Том был весь как ого­лен­ный нерв пос­то­ян­но, а те нес­коль­ко то­роп­ли­вых го­рячеч­ных по­целу­ев в шею со­вер­шенно вы­били у не­го поч­ву из-под ног. Это ока­залось слиш­ком при­ят­но, что­бы от­ка­зать­ся поп­ро­бовать боль­ше.  
  
А еще То­му нра­вил­ся Май­лз. Он не мог объ­яс­нить это се­бе и уж точ­но не со­бирал­ся объ­яс­нять ко­му-ли­бо дру­гому — тот был со­вер­шенно не­пос­ти­жимым, нес­мотря на го­ды зна­комс­тва, из­менчи­вым, как ртуть. Ду­рачил­ся и че­рез ми­нуту уже го­ворил не­ожи­дан­но глу­бокие ве­щи, пе­рехо­дил из од­но­го нас­тро­ения в дру­гое, как по­года осенью. Ни­кому не рас­кры­вал ни­чего лич­но­го, умел, ка­жет­ся, все на све­те и смот­рел на всех с вы­раже­ни­ем за­гадоч­но­го снис­хожде­ния. Ну и он был сим­па­тич­ным, ко­неч­но, что бы Джо ни го­ворил.  
  
Чар­ли стар­ше их всех и выг­ля­дит уже сов­сем муж­чи­ной. Он добр ко всем, вклю­чая То­ма, но сам он ни­как не мо­жет пред­ста­вить се­бя ря­дом с ним. Окей, мож­но пос­та­вить га­лоч­ку, что он силь­ный: Чар­ли как-то раз са­жал То­ма се­бе на пле­чи, чем ужас­но его сму­тил. Ко все­му про­чему, Том с са­мого их зна­комс­тва за­мечал, что Чар­ли так же тре­пет­но-не­жен с млад­шим Джо­шем, как Джо с ним, по­это­му ре­шил, что ему не сто­ит со­вать нос в чу­жие де­ла. Как го­ворит­ся, у них там своя ат­мосфе­ра.  
  
Еще у То­ма бы­ли не­кото­рые воп­ро­сы к еще од­ной за­гадоч­ной лич­ности — их ро­уди Дже­ку, ко­торо­го точ­но так же, как и его са­мого, час­то при­нима­ли за де­вуш­ку. По мне­нию То­ма, Джек зас­лу­живал это­го ку­да боль­ше с его свет­лы­ми ло­кона­ми, го­лубы­ми гла­зами и чер­та­ми ли­ца фар­фо­ровой кук­лы. Од­на­ко что-то в его лись­ей ух­мылке То­му не нра­вилось, так что он мыс­ленно от­верг воз­можность для Дже­ка уп­ражнять­ся на нем в ко­кетс­тве.  
  
Все эти мыс­ли его взвол­но­вали, и сна не ос­та­лось ни в од­ном гла­зу. Идея сме­нить оди­ночес­тво в тес­но­те от­се­ка на ин­тимную об­ста­нов­ку в точ­но та­ком же от­се­ке по со­седс­тву не по­каза­лась та­кой уж су­мас­брод­ной. Нет, на­верх к Май­лзу он бы не по­лез — то­му од­нажды что-то прис­ни­лось, и он во­пил, как дур­ной, чу­дом не сва­лив­шись с вер­хней кой­ки и пе­репо­лошив весь эки­паж ав­то­буса. Во сне его яв­но бы­ло луч­ше не тро­гать. С Джо они но­чева­ли вмес­те ку­чу раз, так что мож­но бы­ло его пот­ре­вожить. В кон­це кон­цов, мож­но бы­ло прев­ра­тить это все в иг­ру, в ко­торой они со­рев­ну­ют­ся, кто бо­лее спон­танно про­явит чувс­тва в не­ожи­дан­ном мес­те.  
  
Том отод­ви­нул за­навес­ку и бес­шумно встал со сво­его мес­та. Он ре­шил сту­пать бо­сиком, что­бы про­из­во­дить как мож­но мень­ше шу­ма — тем бо­лее, ему впол­не мог­ло прис­пи­чить ночью в ту­алет, чем мож­но бы­ло бы объ­яс­нить свои ноч­ные хож­де­ния. Прок­равшись к от­се­ку Джо, он с пол­ми­нуты топ­тался на мес­те, ре­ша­ясь влезть к не­му, а за­тем ис­пу­гал­ся от мыс­ли, что ес­ли ав­то­бус на­едет на ка­кую-ни­будь вы­бо­ину или виль­нет, он за­валит­ся в про­ходе и пе­ребу­дит всех. Так что Том ос­то­рож­но отод­ви­нул за­навес­ку и мяг­ко по­ложил ла­донь на пле­чо Джо, ко­торый спал, от­вернув­шись к стен­ке.  
  
Тот вздрог­нул и рез­ко по­вер­нулся, вы­тара­щив на То­ма гла­за. Он пос­пешно прик­рыл ему ла­донью рот, что­бы тот не ляп­нул что-ни­будь спро­сонья, и жес­та­ми объ­яс­нил, что со­бира­ет­ся заб­рать­ся к не­му. По­ка Джо ма­ло что со­об­ра­жал, Том влез на его кой­ку, за­дер­нув за со­бой за­навес­ку и вне­зап­но осоз­нав, что мес­то со­вер­шенно не рас­счи­тано на дво­их. Ему приш­лось не­мыс­ли­мо свер­нуть­ся, как ас­систен­тке фо­кус­ни­ка в ящи­ке для раз­ре­зания, и улечь­ся по­верх Джо. От соп­ри­кос­но­вения с его го­рячим те­лом Том по­чувс­тво­вал при­ят­ное ос­трое том­ле­ние и ре­шил, что он на пра­виль­ном пу­ти.  
  
По­толок этой спаль­ной ячей­ки был слиш­ком низ­ким, так что он не мог осо­бен­но за­дирать го­лову. В кон­це кон­цов он ус­тро­ил ее на гру­ди у Джо и ус­лы­шал, что сер­дце у не­го би­лось час­то и силь­но. «Что это за кот ко мне при­шел?» — ше­потом спро­сил он, ед­ва ли сер­дясь за по­буд­ку. «Ти­хо, ти­хо, — Том за­шеп­тал ему пря­мо в ухо. — Ты да­же шеп­чешь слиш­ком гром­ко».  
  
«Так что ты хо­тел?» — спро­сил Джо ему на ухо, по­сылая еще боль­ше при­ят­ных ис­ко­рок по те­лу То­ма. Хо­телось от­ве­тить: «Что­бы ты це­ловал ме­ня в шею еще, мне пон­ра­вилось», но тут он ре­шил нем­но­го увиль­нуть и от­ве­тил: «Хо­тел по­лежать с то­бой». Джо из­дал вздох, ко­торый Том оп­ре­делил бы как взвол­но­ван­ный, и за­пус­тил паль­цы ему в ше­велю­ру. Том чуть не зас­ку­лил по­зор­но — о да, это бы­ло ни­чуть не ху­же по­целу­ев в шею! Он ни­чего не мог с со­бой по­делать, но со­вер­шенно те­рял во­лю от мяг­ких по­чесы­ваний под во­лоса­ми — вжал­ся в Джо тес­нее и стис­нул паль­цы на его пле­чах.  
  
«Том­ми», — пре­дос­те­рега­юще шеп­нул Джо ему на ухо, и Том бес­це­ремон­но ткнул­ся в не­го этим ухом, про­ся боль­ше лас­ки. Тот снис­хо­дитель­но кос­нулся гу­бами за ухом, и То­му по­каза­лось, что его со­пение слы­шит весь ав­то­бус. Они де­лали та­кие прос­тые ве­щи, но это бы­ло нас­толь­ко не­похо­же на то, как ве­ли се­бя с ним де­вуш­ки, что Том млел от од­ной мыс­ли, что Джо мо­жет по­дарить ему еще боль­ше ощу­щений.  
  
«Что-то те­бя сов­сем раз­везло, — еле слыш­но ска­зал Джо. — Что с то­бой та­кое?» Том ткнул­ся ему гу­бами в ухо и ко­рот­ко от­ве­тил: «Мне очень нуж­но». Суть он пе­редал как нель­зя точ­нее, да и чем мень­ше они го­вори­ли, тем мень­ше бы­ло ве­ро­ят­ности, что их пе­решеп­ты­вания ко­го-то раз­бу­дят. «Я по­нимаю, ма­лыш, — по­пытал­ся ус­по­ко­ить его Джо, но Том при­нял­ся ле­гонь­ко по­кусы­вать его за ухо. — Что ты со мной де­ла­ешь?»  
  
Том про се­бя от­ме­тил, что эк­спе­римент удал­ся на сла­ву: он так силь­но за­вел­ся от этой тес­но­ты и ду­хоты, от го­ряче­го те­ла под со­бой и при­кос­но­вений к па­ре его чувс­тви­тель­ных мес­те­чек. Да он весь был как од­но сплош­ное чувс­тви­тель­ное мес­то — ес­ли бы воз­можно бы­ло влезть Джо под ко­жу, он бы уже дав­но это сде­лал.  
  
«Я по­могу те­бе, обе­щаю, — сно­ва за­шеп­тал тот. — Толь­ко не здесь и не сей­час, Том. Здесь слиш­ком мно­го лю­дей». Том вздох­нул, сог­ла­ша­ясь, и по­пытал­ся по­уме­рить свой пыл. Ес­ли они сей­час нач­нут во­зить­ся, это оп­ре­делен­но не пон­ра­вит­ся Дже­ку, ко­торый спал на пер­вом эта­же пря­мо под ни­ми, да и ма­ло ли… о чем он толь­ко ду­мал, ког­да лез сю­да? Джо вдруг прих­ва­тил его ла­донью за за­тылок и при­жал к се­бе. «Я то­же хо­чу те­бя, и дав­но», — вы­палил он и на па­ру се­кунд за­рыл­ся но­сом в во­лосы То­ма, как буд­то пря­тал­ся от не­го же. У То­ма это выз­ва­ло со­вер­шенно не­опоз­нанное чувс­тво, но ему сле­дова­ло как мож­но ско­рее вер­нуть­ся на свою кой­ку.  
  
«Тог­да хо­тя бы по­целуй ме­ня», — поп­ро­сил он, и Джо не на­до бы­ло про­сить дваж­ды. Он хо­рошо це­ловал­ся, при­дер­жи­вал его ли­цо обе­ими ла­доня­ми и пог­ла­живал под во­лоса­ми — по­жалуй, ник­то не знал этот сек­рет То­ма кро­ме не­го. Ему в ли­цо лез­ли и собс­твен­ные во­лосы, и во­лосы Джо, но ему слиш­ком не хо­телось от­ры­вать­ся от его мяг­ких и пух­лых губ. Том сколь­знул язы­ком ему в рот, сра­зу ощу­тив при­ят­ный прив­кус зуб­ной пас­ты, и ког­да они ста­ли це­ловать­ся так, он кра­ем соз­на­ния по­нимал, что их прич­мо­кива­ния ста­новят­ся слиш­ком гром­ки­ми и час­ты­ми.  
  
Ти­шину ав­то­буса, на­руша­емую толь­ко этим и шо­рохом ко­лес, ог­ла­сил стро­гий го­лос Чар­ли: «Кто бы это ни был, ес­ли сей­час не ста­нет ти­хо, я от­таскаю за пат­лы всех по оче­реди. Счи­таю до трех». Том от­ле­пил­ся от Джо и стук­нулся го­ловой об по­толок от­се­ка от не­ожи­дан­ности. «Вот дерь­мо», — прис­ты­жен­но про­шелес­тел Джо, а Том дви­жени­ями ис­пу­ган­но­го кра­ба вы­валил­ся из-за за­навес­ки и по­бо­ял­ся да­же встать на но­ги — так и про­полз на чет­ве­рень­ках к сво­ему мес­ту, сколь­знул за за­навес­ку и при­тих, свер­нувшись в клу­бок.  
  
Джо на сво­ей кой­ке ма­шиналь­но поп­ра­вил оч­ки, ко­торых у не­го на ли­це не бы­ло, и ти­хо вздох­нул, пе­рево­дя дух. Ему на язы­ке чу­дил­ся прив­кус клуб­ни­ки.


	3. Myles

Вселились в номер они, как обычно, втроем. Деньги у них, конечно, уже имелись, но их не хотелось тратить на пять отдельных номеров — всегда можно было взять по старой традиции семейный эконом. Майлз вбежал в комнату со своим чемоданом первым и занял односпальную кровать — Том и Джо в этот раз не стали выражать недовольства, так что особой радости это не принесло.  
  
Пока Том занял душ, Майлз улегся на своей койке в трусах и с ноутбуком — Джо не сделал никакого комментария в сторону его фигуры в этот раз, так что Майлз удивился еще больше. Вообще, Джо выглядел озабоченным чем-то: Майлз искоса поглядывал на него поверх экрана и видел, что тот сидел на краешке кровати, сложив руки под подбородком. На лице его отражалась какая-то непривычная внутренняя борьба.  
  
«Как тебе спалось вчера?» — неожиданно спросил он у Майлза. Он пожал плечами: «Да нормально. Дрых без задних ног, еле встал — меня Том растолкал». Джо издал неопределенное «угу» и добавил неожиданно вежливо: «Еще ведь не поздно. Не хочешь спуститься и пропустить по бокальчику пива в баре?» Майлз прыснул и кокетливо прикрыл половину лица светлым локоном: «Зовешь меня выпить, Донован? Я уже не такой толстый и страшный?» Джо досадливо вздохнул и махнул на него рукой: «Не напрашивайся, от выпивки твоя голова не перестанет быть похожей на головку сыра». Майлз вздохнул и сложил руки на груди: «Может, мне косички заплести, чтобы ты за них дергал?»  
  
Вода в душевой перестала шуметь, что означало, что Том почти закончил свои банные процедуры. Джо снова приобрел нервозный вид и вдруг резко пересел на кровать Майлза и наклонился к нему. «Черт возьми, Том убьет меня за это, но до тебя же доходит, как до жирафа! — забормотал Джо ему на ухо слегка раздраженным тоном. — Нам нужно побыть вдвоем. Иди и посиди где-нибудь с часик».  
  
Майлз так изумился, что даже не стал язвительно спрашивать, зачем им так много времени. «В смысле… а что вы… — попытался собрать мысли в кучу он. — То есть, я знаю что, но зачем? И давно вы так?» Джо только успел бросить: «Не твое дело», как из душа выплыл Том в трусах и футболке, с мокрыми кончиками волос. «Эх, хорошо-то как», — с довольным видом объявил он и потянулся, прогибаясь в спине. Джо забегал взглядом от него к Майлзу, который откровенно начинал веселиться. Такую возможность подразнить Джо он точно не упустит.  
  
Том влез на ту же постель и заставил Майлза подвинуться, заглядывая к нему в монитор. Джо выглядел уязвленным, но уступать явно не собирался. Майлз почувствовал опасность и сделал замечание: «Подушку мне намочишь. Ляг на свою». Конечно, он был не прочь поваляться рядом с Томом, но со внезапно открывшимися обстоятельствами ему совсем не хотелось нажить себе врага в лице Джо.  
  
Том со вздохом повиновался и перелез через него, чтобы улечься на соседней кровати. Джо явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Тут Том почесал щеку тремя пальцами, подавая ему знак — Джо вспыхнул от негодования. Да он бы скорее Софию к ним позвал, чем так!  
  
«Почему бы тебе не спросить Майлза?» — во всеуслышание спросил Джо. Теперь уже Том выглядел растерянно. «Ну что опять? — буднично поинтересовался Майлз, не отрывая взгляд от монитора. — Если вы решаете, брать ли меня в тройничок, то мой ответ — с вас пиво».  
  
«Не переоценивай свои услуги», — посоветовал Джо. Ситуация свернула совершенно не туда, как он себе ее представлял ночью ранее. «Иди к нам», — коротко велел Том, справившись с волнением и стыдом. Майлз вздохнул, изображая праздность, и закрыл ноутбук, прежде чем перелезть на большую кровать. «Только не ссорьтесь, — попросил Том, переглянувшись с обоими. — Джо, никаких обзываний. Майлз, все мудрые слова потом». Джо вздохнул и демонстративно стянул футболку через голову. Майлз возвел глаза к потолку и прокомментировал: «Вы как дикие. Хоть бы карты достали для виду».  
  
Он похлопал ладонью об ладонь, изображая сэндвич, и поинтересовался: «А кто у нас будет… ветчиной?» Джо обратился к Тому: «Ты все еще уверен в нем?» Однако тот неожиданно оживился от съедобного эвфемизма и скромно ответил: «Я могу быть ветчиной». Майлз широко усмехнулся и ущипнул его за тощий бок под футболкой: «Смелая ветчина». Тут вклинился Джо: «Только не надо его щипать! Пусть ему хоть приятно будет, если уж он… ветчина». Том жалобно попросил: «Давайте не будем это слово использовать. У меня желудок урчит».  
  
Майлз снова прыснул и почесал в затылке: «Вы уникальные просто. Как вы до этого додумались вообще? У вас резинки-то хоть есть?» Том наивно спросил: «А тебе что, волосы мешают? У меня есть». Джо закрыл лицо руками; Майлз наклонился к нему и негромко сказал: «Не знаю, как ему вообще кто-то давал».  
  
Том услышал и возмутился, после чего толкнул Майлза на спину и подмял под себя. «Ну хватит, — сведя брови, воскликнул он. — Ты самое болтливое существо, что я встречал. Меньше слов, больше дела». Том наклонился и поцеловал его, в отместку укусив за губу. «Ай, — воскликнул Майлз, сразу разрывая поцелуй. — Джо, ты не говорил, что он кусается». Наблюдавший за этим с возмущением Джо буркнул: «Я тебя сейчас сам укушу. Отдай».  
  
«Так не виноватый я», — только сказал Майлз, как Джо обхватил легкого Тома поперек туловища и перетащил себе на руки. «Если вы собрались играть мной в футбол…» — начал было Том, но Джо сразу поцеловал его в губы, крепко и собственнически, держа за затылок. Майлз бестолково ползал вокруг, не зная, как подступиться. Он праздно понаблюдал за поцелуем, про себя отметив, что не ожидал от друзей такой страсти. То есть, конечно, он подозревал что-то подобное, но уж точно не ожидал, что его в это втянут. Почему бы и нет, собственно? Каши маслом не испортишь, как говорится.  
  
«Может, очки снимешь?» — участливо посоветовал Майлз. Джо нехотя отвлекся от рта Тома и покачал головой: «Я хочу нормально видеть». Том облизнул припухшие губы и посмотрел через плечо на Майлза. «Ты только смотреть собрался?» — спросил он, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Майлз хмыкнул и покачал головой. «Я думал, ты холодная штучка, Огги», — заметил он, садясь поближе и кладя руки ему на бока, чтобы уговорить снять футболку. «Эй, не называй меня так», — потребовал Том и чуть запрокинул голову, потому что при приближении Майлза Джо прижал его к себе крепче и стал настойчиво целовать в шею.  
  
Он снова замешкался, но затем решил, что ничуть не хуже, и решил попросту зеркалить все, что делал Джо. Откровенно говоря, Майлз спьяну подумывал о поцелуях с Томом, но все равно больше чмоков в щеку у них ничего не случалось. Так что он явственно чувствовал себя здесь отстающим. Когда Майлз осторожно приобнял Тома и поцеловал его в шею с другой стороны, тот издал шумный вздох, переходящий в скулящий звук. Майлз подставил свое плечо, и Том с готовностью откинул на него голову.  
  
Майлз продолжил осторожно, не позволяя себе лишнего, но про себя отметил, что Том оказался вполне лакомым кусочком: отзывчивым к прикосновениям, когда их никто не видел, а волосы и тело вкусно пахли после душа. Ему показалось, что он здесь один сохранял относительно ясную голову: Джо так увлекся исследованием шеи Тома, что даже не успел среагировать, как столкнулся лицом с Майлзом. «Ты меня чуть не поцеловал», — сразу отстранившись, упрекнул Джо. «Это ты», — возразил Майлз, но Том сразу пресек их попытку спорить, требовательно притянув обоих обратно к себе.  
  
«Все хорошо», — зачем-то сказал Джо, то ли Тому, то ли себе, и все-таки стянул с него футболку — тот порывался прикрыться, как девушка, но Майлз перехватил его худые руки и завел за спину. Том взволнованно обернулся переглянуться с ним — Майлз ободряюще чмокнул его в нос. «Почеши его под волосами», — посоветовал Джо, и Майлз кивнул, запуская пальцы под шевелюру Тома, снова устроившегося у него на плече.  
  
Майлз с интересом наблюдал, как повело их обоих. Том от его почесываний разомлел еще больше, почти заурчал и обхватил длинными ногами Джо. Тот явно дорвался: придерживая Тома под спину с выпирающим рядом позвонков, перебирал их пальцами, позволил себе прикусить нежную белую кожу на шее и спуститься ниже, лаская уже ключицы и плечи. «У тебя веснушки проступили», — неожиданно сообщил Джо. Том ошалело посмотрел на него, не ожидав такого комментария. Он снова запрокинул голову на плечо Майлзу, прикрыв глаза — он заметил, как тот закусывал яркие губы, и шепнул ему на ухо: «Не стесняйся стонать, если хочешь». А затем несильно пихнул ногой Джо: «Давай активней, эстет. А то начали за здравие, кончим за упокой».  
  
Джо бросил на него убийственный взгляд, но тут Том стиснул его бедрами, соглашаясь с Майлзом. Джо тут же заворковал с ним: «Сейчас, Томми, прости, заигрался с тобой. Тебе понравится». Он сполз пониже, оглаживая и целуя его бледный плоский живот, и расплел обхватывавшие его длинные ноги. Том на плече у Майлза подавился вздохом от осознания, а сам Майлз присвистнул: «Вау, ну ты даешь, хоббит». Джо буркнул: «Без комментариев с галерки, пожалуйста».  
  
Том вдруг начал мелко дрожать, и Майлз ободряюще обхватил его руками. Он ткнулся носом ему в волосы и сказал на ухо, поглядывая на Джо: «Тихо, не нервничай. Джо тебя любит, тебе будет хорошо. Тебе никогда такого не делали?» Том снова зажмурился и покачал головой отрицательно. Пока Майлзу вроде бы удалось его успокоить, Джо осторожно приспустил белье, торопливо снял очки и сразу же принялся ласкать Тома ртом, занавесившись волосами.  
  
Майлз прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в волосы Тома, который стал издавать слишком уж похабные звуки. Он не был стыдливым, но все равно ему казалось, что он не должен смотреть на Джо в таком положении — хоть и его оно, кажется, ничуть не унижало. Его стремление доставить удовольствие Тому было таким трепетным, что Майлз предсказуемо посмотрел на него совершенно с другой стороны. Да и на Тома, конечно же — сначала он удивил его своей раскрепощенностью, удивительно сочетающейся с неопытностью, а теперь вызвал у Майлза куда больше чувств, чем до этого. Ему тоже захотелось ласкать его и нежить, но нарушать столь интимный момент он не смел.  
  
Что бы там Джо ни делал, Тома это явно сводило с ума: Майлз придерживал его, пока тот выгибался, толкался бедрами навстречу, постанывал сладко и прихватывал Джо за волосы. Майлза все это неотвратимо возбуждало, и он подумывал запустить ладонь себе под резинку трусов. Чтобы отвлечься, он немного убрал растрепавшиеся волосы Тома и стал целовать и покусывать его в шею сзади, оглаживать хрупкое тело ладонями. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Том сейчас просто расплачется от переизбытка ощущений, поэтому шепнул ему на ухо: «Говорю тебе, не сдерживайся. Это же для тебя».  
  
Том покивал, облизнув пересохшие губы, и жалобно позвал: «Джо, я уже не могу. Я почти». Тот утвердительно угукнул и причмокнул, отстраняясь, после чего помог Тому рукой. Тут Майлз уже не мог не смотреть — нежная плоть в крупной ладони притягивала взгляд, и он с жадностью наблюдал — ему хотелось увидеть Тома в момент разрядки. Тот вздрогнул всем телом, всхлипнул и излился несколькими белесыми струйками в ладонь Джо. На руках у Майлза остались следы его ногтей — Том довольно больно впился в него от удовольствия.  
  
Джо поцеловал напоследок бедренную косточку затихшего Тома, огляделся по сторонам и раздосадовано хмыкнул, не найдя салфеток. Пока он отошел в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки и прополоскать рот, Майлз воровато припал к припухшим от поцелуев и закусываний губам Тома, прижимая его к себе. Том находился в эйфории, совершенно разомлел и обвил его руками за шею, лениво отвечая на поцелуй. Майлз не думал, что им делать дальше — они с Джо оба остались возбуждены — он просто думал, что немного близости с Томом поможет ему справиться и одному. Вернувшийся Джо дал увлекшемуся Майлзу подзатыльник. «Дай ему передышку», — строго сказал он.  
  
«А мы что? — возмутился Майлз. — На брудершафт погоняем?» Том освободился от таких тесных объятий и откинулся на подушки, прикрывшись простыней.  
  
«Миритесь», — заявил он восхитительно хрипловатым голосом. «Чего?» — удивился Джо, прикрывая пах. «Миритесь, говорю, — повторил Том, указав на них по очереди пальцем. — Так, чтобы я поверил».  
  
Майлз вздохнул, оценив полупьяный от своей власти над ними взгляд Тома. «Ну что, рука помощи, хоббит?» — спросил он. «Ладно уже, Фэтхэд», — буркнул Джо. Том довольно хихикнул и заложил руки под голову.


End file.
